Rise of the Dark Lord Revan
by Leofort
Summary: Harry tired of the way Dumbledore is fighting the war runs away and becomes a Dark Lord and thwarts both Dumbledore and Riddle aka Voldemort
1. Away

Harry Potter was once again trapped at Privet Drive, isolated from the rest of the world. It had been a week since he had come here and all he had was eat, sleep or go to the bathroom. If anyone could see his eyes closely, they would recognize the pain in them.

His godfather had died some days ago and it was because of his own fault. He had been so dumb as to follow blindly after his dreams and his dumbness had led to Sirius's death.

Harry kicked his trunk very hard and lay on the floor whimpering in pain. His trunk had several marks where he had kicked it several times before.

Damn! I've got to stop doing that. Harry was still feeling depressed and frustrated when he heard a soft knock on the window. He opened the window to find an over excited owl "Pigwidgeon" carrying two letters which were already heavy enough for him.

The first letter was from Ron:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope the muggles are treating you well. Dumbledore has made us come to Grimmauld Place due to our being prime targets and all. Hermione is also here because Dumbledore said our friendship is well known and bound to attract You-know-Who's attention._

_Well enough of the boring stuff, Fred and George are going pretty well with their shop, they're literally raking in galleons! I can't wait to visit, but Mum says we'll have to wait until you come with us._

_Speaking of which Dad will come to pick you up in about three days._

_See you soon mateRon_

The second letter apparently was from Hermione, but unlike Ron who had altogether ignored mentioning Sirius, Harry knew Hermione's letter wouldn't be the same.

_Dear Harry_

_How are you? I know you must be killing yourself isolated from all of us like last year and right after the loss of Sirius. Harry please, it wasn't your fault, if it was anybody's it was Voldemort's fault. Once again, Sirius died as he would've liked and you couldn't have known nor prevented it._

_And now on to other matters, I'm really frustrated, I don't know if I did well enough on my OWLs or not. And since we took OWLs, we didn't receive any summer homework. Its getting really boring here, no homework and no going out. The Order is busy for obvious reasons. _

_I know these are the first letters we're writing and I'm sorry about that but Dumbledore forbade us to write more than one letter in a week. Dumbledore also mentioned a few other things but I can't discuss that right now. But when you come here I'll tell you everything you want to know._

_Hermione_

Harry knew Hermione was afraid of him exploding like last year again. The letters had only slightly broken the monotony of Harry's everyday in Privet Drive and it wasn't much time before Harry returned to sulking, sleeping and eating only.

Harry hadn't thought much about the Prophecy then but now after eight days in Privet Drive he recalled it perfectly. It didn't matter to him then and didn't matter to him now, but he was a bit confused as to why Dumbledore hadn't still arranged for some kind of training for him.

After all, he had to face Voldemort one day, not that he hadn't faced him a few times already and escaped due to sheer luck. And the DADA teachers that Dumbledore had put them through, with the exception of Remus Lupin weren't getting them anywhere. He supposed the DA had been quite useful for all of the its members, especially if they were to one day become involved in a full scale war. But the DA was for teaching others, and Harry wanted someone to teach him something so that he could at least be ready for Voldemort one day.

Harry then began to debate, whether or not to tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy. He supposed it wasn't too dangerous to tell them about the first part but then he even decided against telling them that. He knew that they're friendships with him would suffer as they would see him with fear and sadness like he was destined to die, and then they would give him fake assurances that everything would be okay and he would finally defeat Voldemort.

Another week passed and Harry was starting to think whether Ron was telling the truth or not. And it was one night thinking this that he heard a small pop sound. He jumped out of bed, wand raised to find Mr. Weasley standing there. Hastily putting his wand back into his pocket he greeted him. "Hello Mr. Weasley!".

"Hello Harry, get your stuff and hurry up, hold on to this portkey and we'll be getting there immediately" Mr. Weasley barely whispered. Harry got up pulled his trunk out from underneath the bed which was already packed. Harry stepped forward to place his hand on the portkey, an old pocket watch. Harry wondered whether Death eaters could also apparate into his house like Mr. Weasley just did, just as Mr. Weasley said the activation word "Phoenix"


	2. Decent

Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place and found himself sprawled on the floor. Ron gave him a hand up and he turned to look around. Grimmauld Place was just like he had seen it before, Molly Weasley, Ginny, Hermione and Mr. Weasley were all gathered in the living room where he had apparently arrived.

It wasn't soon before Harry was drowned in a wave of hugs. "Harry you're finally here" Hermione exclaimed. "Finally" Harry shrugged. "Thank goodness you're here mate, Hermione's driving me crazy about OWLs." was Ron's greeting. "Hello Harry" mumbled Ginny "Hi Gin." "Harry dear you must be starving" Molly repeated her favorite greeting and she pushed him into the kitchen with Ron, Hermione and Ginny in tow.

As Harry got down to a late dinner, everyone in the room was sitting around him nervously as if he was going to explode. The nervousness seemed to settle down a bit as Mrs. Weasley asked Harry, "I've set your bed in the room where you stayed with Ron last year, dear. Will that be fine?" "Um, actually, I'd prefer to sleep in Sirius's bedroom." That statement left everybody in a sudden shock.

Oh come on! Harry thought as he got up and made his way towards Sirius's bedroom. Really, I don't need pity and I don't need advice. I'd appreciate it if someone was just there for me, like Sirius used to be….Harry's thoughts trailed off. A single tear trickled down Harry's face as he sat down on the cold stone floor.

That night, Harry cried himself out, he had been alone, cold and still on the stone floor. Forehead touching knee's Harry went into an uneasy sleep.

Harry awoke to find himself in the same position as he was when he went to sleep. He found his shirt all wet. Had he cried that much? It was then that Harry decided, that he wouldn't cry anymore. After all he was tough and one day he had to face Voldemort. Harry slowly got up and looked out the window. The sun was taking a peek at the landscape and the surrounding area was already covered in red light.

Seeing the red light Harry imagined blood and a war to come. The war was drawing closer and closer. No one could avoid it. Seeing the sun finally emerge fully, Harry realized for the first time that only the powerful would win.

Later, in the afternoon, Harry was sitting in the kitchen eating dinner with the Weasleys, at least those that were here when suddenly the fireplace turned green and out came Remus Lupin. He looked to be in bad shape and a sadness similar to Harry's was seen in his eyes. He was the last of the Marauders, as Peter had already been excluded.

."Hello Harry, I need to talk to you in private" "Ok" Harry replied as he followed Remus into the living room. "Harry, today is the hearing date of Sirius's will, did you know?" "No" replied Harry confused. "Well it is and we better get there early, we'll discuss why you didn't get a letter with the goblins."

Harry followed Remus back to the kitchens. "Molly, I'm taking Harry to gringots for Sirius's will, we'll be back relatively soon."

Harry and Remus arrived by floo powder at the Leaky Couldron. Tom the barman waved them over. "Already had lunch Tom" Harry saw Tom smile as they made their way over to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Remus tapped the bricks and they made their way down the street.

Diagon Alley was not like it once was, people seemed to look around suspiciously and kept their children close to them. People were going about shopping as if it was a necessity. "The more they fear him, the more he grows powerful" "What was that Harry" Remus asked. "Nothing" came a low reply.

The Goblins at Gringots seemed to go about their business as if nothing had happened. Harry knew that no matter what, the Goblins would never get involved in the war. So Gringots bank would remain opened for deatheaters and aurors alike.

Harry decided he needed to visit his vault too after the hearing of the will so that he wouldn't embarrass the Weasleys by visiting in front of them. A goblin greeted them at the front counter and after Remus telling them the purpose of their visit, he led them to a small room and went to call the solicitor of the Black Family. After only a few minutes of waiting he appeared wearing formal black robes. It seemed that Remus had informed them prior to their visit.

They shook hands with the Solicitor who introduced himself as Mr. Boucher. Immediately after that Mr. Boucher began to read Sirius's will:

I Sirius Black of sane mind state my will in the case of my death as follows.

To Weasley family i leave the sum of 200,000 galleons to be divided between every body

To Remus John Lupin i leave the sum of 200,000 and the deed to a cottage in Scotland

To Hermione Jane Granger i leave 5000 galleon voucher to flourish and blotts

To Albus Dumbledore i leave the sum of 200,000 galleons for his secret business

To Draco Volden Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy i leave the sum of 2,000,000 should you chose to leave Luicius Malfoy

To Hadrian James Sirius Potter Black, my godson I leave everything i own including the title of Lord Black lord of the one of the ancient 20 families that hold lordship in the wizenmangot and it is his right through his mother Lily Marie Evans who happen to be my longlost sister named Selena Violetta Walburga Black the only daughter of walburga and Orion Black this information i recently found on the Blak family tree so Draco you cannot inherit the title of Lord Black and for the fact that your father has been using the Black family seat saying that your next heir and for this irony i claim half the Malfoy estate and leave it to the next Lord Black.

Also Harry I left a letter with my solicitor to give to you in the case of my death.

Sirius Orion Black

After reading the will Mr. Boucher took signatures of Harry and Remus (as witness) to confirm the will. He handed Harry a letter and started talking with the Goblin. Harry went to sit on a chair in the corner and tore it open. Remus thought of giving him some time and so didn't interfere.

Inside were two parchments, a formal looking one and an informal one which Harry guessed must be the real letter.

Dear Harry

If you are reading this letter than this means that I've died. And if I died fighting to protect you then it means that I've died how I would've wanted. Harry I know you must feel sad but please, I ask this of you, live your life for yourself, not for any others. Too much of a pure heart like yours, often leads a person to be used, so Harry I want you to make your own decisions.

Harry you should also know that since I've died a new guardian will be appointed for you. I know you like to live an independent life, and Dumbledore often doesn't see what a person wants so I leave this for you Harry:

The other parchment the documents that will declare you the next Lord Black and with this title you will be emancipated. I know Dumbledore will be fairly unpleased by it but I know you don't need any guardians. With that I place my trust upon you to look after yourself carefully and avoid unwanted trouble. Just sign the form and give it to Mr. Boucher.

Also have tell my mothers portrait that you are her grandson through your mother being her daughter and shell will accept you but will keep talking about the pureblood nonsense.

Yours truly,

Sirius Orion Black

Harry now felt a tinge of excitement rising up, he quickly signed the parchment and handed it to Mr. Boucher who took it with a mischievous smile. He waved his wand over the parchment and three other copies appeared. "One each for the ministry, Gringots, myself and here you go." with that Mr. Boucher gave Harry a parchment and a box and quickly left.

Harry began reading the parchment which stated that now he was legally an adult. As he was over 15 years old, he could claim ownership of all his family assets after their deaths as well as the Lordship of the Black. He was allowed all the things a person who is of age is allowed to do.

"What's this Harry?" Remus asked, curious to all the parchment being exchanged. Harry showed the parchment to Remus who took a while to read and re-read the parchment. His smile turning into a frown, "Should've known Sirius would do something stupid" he muttered. "HE DID NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Harry yelled. Unable to control himself he stormed out of the room.

Harry went to the front desk and asked the goblin for access to his vault. "Your personal vault, the Potter family vault, Gryffindor family vault, White family vault, Linden family or the Black family vault?" Harry was surprised with the question and replied "family vaults".

The Goblin took him to a cart which traveled a long way down, at least longer than Harry had ever gone down gringots. They arrived at an old looking vault which had spider webs over it as if it hadn't been opened in years.

"The Family vaults are not able to be opened by anyone except the legal heir to the family. Normally only wizards of age qualify for this but since you have just been emancipated, you are allowed as well." Harry wondered at the knowledge of the Goblin regarding his emancipation.

Harry was asked to place his hand on the center of the door which opened by his touch as if it was made of cloth. Inside the vault were mounds and mounds of galleons. It was then that Harry decided that he would spend his money openly, not like Malfoy of course but still, as much as he could and on more useful purposes.

Harry filled a lot of money into a bottomless sack that he found lying in the corner. He thought Remus must be waiting so he hurried back.

As he walked out into the Gringots main hall, he found Remus still frowning and in a bad mood and muttering something regarding Dumbledore. As Harry walked out, he looked at the surroundings more carefully and he could just about make out order members in disguise.

"They're still following me aren't they?" Harry asked, "Dumbledore's orders, besides with Voldemort out there, can you expect to be able to go alone. Harry, listen to me, its not safe for you, we are here to protect you."

Just as Harry stepped out of the floo at Grimmauld Place, Remus stepped in again and yelled, Headmaster's Office Hogwarts!

While remus was gone harry kep looking through his assets and the black box that Mr Boucher had handed him.

Assets of Lord Hadrian James Sirius Potter Black Lord of the Black family

Vaults

Gryffindor family vault - 2 billion galleons, 100 million rubies, contains several heirlooms and some priceless artifacts ,owner of 50% of Hogwarts, the real Sword of Godric Gryffindor

Potter family vault - 2 billion galleons, 10 million sapphire 20 million emaralds and 70 million diamonds, contains several heirlooms and some priceless artifacts

Black family vault - 2 billion galleons, 50 million Black diamonds, contains several heirlooms and some priceless artifacts

White family vault - 2 billion galleons, 40 million diamonds, contains several heirlooms and some priceless artifacts

Linden family vault - 2 billion galleons, 100 million precious stones, contains several heirlooms and some priceless artifacts

Peverell family vault - 2.5 billion galleons 30,000 pure magical crystal, 20 million diamonds, 20% of Hogwarts, 3 million books dedicated to Parsel Magic Written by Salazar Slytherin and the decendants of the Peverell Line as well as the True locket of Salazar Slytherin

Black Vault (money that was recetly tranferred from the Malfoy estate- half the Malfoy estate) 500 million galleons, 12 million emaralds, 2 million diamonds

Unlimited access to Marvolo Vault - 600 million galleons

Gryffindor Hold - 300 rooms

Gryffindor Castle - 900 rooms + library

Black Manor - 48 rooms + library

12 Grimmauld Place - 16 rooms

Linden Manor - 29 rooms + library

Linden Manor on Riden Island - 654 rooms

Potter Manor - 321 rooms + library

14 Godric's hollow - destroyed

Peverell manor- 200 rooms

White Manor - 234 room + library

As Harry looked at the assets he was surprised to find he owned the Gryffindor family vault and the name Slytherin on the Peverell Vault that would mean he was the Heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin somehow or how else would he wielded that sword even if it was fake which was left by Gryffindor so that his decandants could defend themselves against Slytherin's creations.

Harry opened the box and there lay inside the box a beautiful ring which was made of gold which was goblin wrought and in it held a black diamod which held a black dragon with white spikes which had 2 miniscure emarald for eyes and red miniscure ruby Phoenix flying above. the gold ring was not just plain it was a snake coiled around the black diamond which the snake held with its mouth and tail and the snake had little onyx stone for eyes.

Then Harry looked at the results of the ancestry potion which he had brought from Gringotts there appeared to his shock the name Godric Gryffindor whose daughter Isabella Gryffindor who married Lionel Potter then down to the sixteenth centuary he saw the name Helena Peverell who married Jacob Potter as Harry traced the peverell name he found the name Salazar Slytherin who had two daughters the eldest married some guy called Sath Borgia whose only daughter married Marcus Gaunt. The Gaunt line continued till 1900's where it ended with the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry traced Salazar Slytherin's second daughter Salaya Slytherin who married some bloke called Ignautis Peverell the peverell line continued till the sixteenth centuary where the last decendant of that line Helena Peverell married Wulfric Sanis Potter. That meant that he Hadrian James Sirius Potter Black Lord Black was the rightful Heir of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin as voldemort lost that right when he was killed 15 years ago and he Harry Potter was the Last True Heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor. He owned more than half of hogwarts and the other founders owned maybe 15% each as Ladies were not allowed to own anything in the medival times. And there is the fact that Neville Aructurus Longbottom Sabinn is the Heir of Helga Hufflepuff and Neville will be the future Lord Sabinn as the sabinn family were the last decandants of Hufflepuff and Longbottom family is the Senior family alive that is the Heir to the Lordship of Sabinn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note

there are a hundred seats in the wizenmangot

20 are held by ancient families who are called Lords

20 are elected by the public every 3 years

60 are held by the department heads and the ministry workers

Houses and Manors


	3. AN

ROBERT-19588 - i hope this chapter is to your satisfaction and thank you to all my reviewers


	4. Threat

**Hogwarts**

"Professor, Harry is still a child, he needs guardians and with You-know-Who back we need to keep Harry safe." Remus was exhausted now, as he ended his story with the suggestion. "Yes Remus I agree with you, Sirius has taken some…unexpected measures." Dumbledore wasn't yelling but he still sounded grave.

"What are we going to do Albus?" questioned Minerva McGonagall. "We needn't do anything, let the boy go out and get himself killed and it'll be the end of his and Black's clumsiness." "Shut up Snape. You know what he is destined to do!" Remus replied. The senior order members had all been briefed on part of the prophecy and so they all knew the importance of the boy-who-lived.

"Remus is right Severus, the boy is invaluable to the Order and we cannot afford to lose him, not to mention what would happen if the deatheaters find him. Our first course of action should be to talk to young Harry, see if we can make him accept someone as his guardian. In the case if this fails, we will have to forcefully contain him at Grimmauld place" Minerva and Remus gasped while Snape smirked "He will not be allowed to leave Grimmauld Place and once term starts, I'm sure he'll forget everything and get on with his studies." Dumbledore stated.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh Albus" Minerva put in though she knew that once Albus Dumbledore made a decision, no one could change it. "Well Minerva, it isn't any different than last year when we put Harry in Grimmauld Place, the only difference will be that now, he could legally challenge our decision and I don't want him to be informed of this."

"Should we go now Professor?" Remus asked, "You can call me Albus, Remus as its long since I've been your professor. And about your question, I think we should give him a day before we talk with him so he can think over the matter. We'll go tomorrow. On the other hand, would you like to stay at Hogwarts for the night Remus?" Snape made a face "It would be my pleasure Pro…Albus."

Meanwhile at No.12 Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter had no thoughts leaving Grimmauld Place. Night had already fallen and with it, the darkness and quite. Today had been a fiasco. First Remus's reaction to Harry's emancipation, then Mrs. Weasley's reaction by breaking down in tears and hugging him as though he was doomed and then the most dreaded of all, his friends reaction. Harry recalled that as he lay down on Sirius's bed for the first time.

_/Flashback/_

_After a hugging and crying session with Molly Weasley, Harry entered the living room to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny seated there with grim expressions. "You heard?" Harry asked to which Ginny raised a pair of extendable ears. _

"_Really Harry you shouldn't have.." Hermione was about to start when Harry began to lose his temper. "Shouldn't have what?" he almost yelled. "Really Harry, Sirius probably left that as a last option.." Ginny added. Now Harry completely lost it. "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME. AND DON'T TALK ABOUT SIRIUS!"_

_Harry tried to calm himself several times and finally succeeded, though only partially. At that time Molly Weasley peeked through the door and then left. It was a matter between kids and it wouldn't do well to interfere. They needed to settle this on their own._

_Hermione and Ginny were tear stricken mumbling something like "You'll get yourself killed on your own Harry." Harry didn't think he could take it any longer and turned around to find Ron staring at him with a strange look in his face that he couldn't quite place._

_Jealousy! Oh of all the things I needed, Harry thought bitterly. He ignored them all and went upstairs. I don't get their reactions, they don't even know about the Prophecy. But unknown to him, they had heard the part of the Prophecy that Dumbledore had told the Order, through extendable ears. The meeting had been sudden and immediate so Molly Weasley didn't have time to put a charm on the door._

_/End Flashback/_

Harry lay in bed thinking about the real reason why he didn't want another guardian. Of course he wasn't jealous for the money and part of the reason for emancipation was his freedom but the part that nobody knew about was that he feared that his guardian would die for him. And he didn't think he could bear the death of another one of his guardians. Except the Dursley's of course but they had no counting in the magical world.

Harry stood up and gazed out the window, it had become a habit of his. He watched the entire world engulfed in darkness, in peace and quiet. He started to think if the world would similarly be in peace if darkness reigned. But no, the kind of darkness that Voldemort spread was not peaceful. But the main question was, is there another kind of Darkness?

Harry woke up to a knock on the door. He guessed Ron probably didn't want to say anything else or anybody else for that matter. And if they didn't want to say anything, he wouldn't say anything about Sirius or the emancipation.

Harry went into the kitchen to find Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Remus sitting on the dinning table. Molly Weasley was cooking breakfast. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all sitting in chairs apparently waiting anxiously for what was going to happen.

"Harry, come join us for a nice breakfast." Dumbledore requested. Harry knew that all of them weren't just here for a nice breakfast as Dumbledore had meant to state. After eating a long breakfast Harry knew he couldn't delay them any longer. "So Professor was there something you wished to discuss with me?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, you guessed correctly" After that Dumbledore stared at Ron, Ginny and Hermione and then at Molly Weasley. "If this concerns the prophecy then we're not going anywhere, we overheard what you told the order professor and besides Harry is our friend, we want to see what happens to him." Ron stated.

The whole room was in shock, the adults because of the children's knowledge of the prophecy and Harry because Dumbledore had used the Prophecy to probably instill faith in the order and for other who knows what purposes. Harry had previously thought Dumbledore would keep this as a secret from others but from this Harry guessed that Dumbledore probably kept it as a secret from others so he could keep it secret from Harry himself.

"Okay Harry, since your previous guardian in the wizarding world, Sirius is now dead, we wish to place you under the guardianship of someone else." Dumbledore started by getting to the point. "But as Remus probably informed you last night Professor, I am emancipated." Harry replied firmly. Dumbledore knew this wasn't starting well and so he took a whole different approach. "Harry" he said with emotion. "Remus, has asked that he be your guardian. Surely you would like to be placed under the guardianship of the last marauder, the last of your father's and Sirius's friends."

Harry knew where Dumbledore was taking this and simply stated, "No professor, although I appreciate Remus for making this offer, I deny it on the basis that its not a problem of who but a problem of whether I want a guardian or not." Seeing the conversation slipping out of hand Dumbledore made one final shot "You'll regret this later Harry…." Harry was surprised, Dumbledore was threatening him. "I don't think so!" and with that Harry left the room bewildered.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione left hurriedly after that, not wanting to be scolded for over hearing the Order meeting. They were all shocked at Harry's tone of voice with the headmaster. They went into Ron's room to discuss about how to handle Harry, "He's changed so much." and they all agreed with that.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, "What do we do now Albus?" "We do what we planned to do" Dumbledore nodded at Remus "Remus, you are to inform him of his limitations" Dumbledore turned to Snape "I want you to start Occlumency with him during the summer, starting from Tomorrow" Molly Weasley was shocked at the news, it was like they were holding him prisoner. Dumbledore turned to Molly "It might be Voldemort planting thoughts in his head" That seemed to convince Molly Weasley never to let him out of the house.

Lunch that day was a silent affair. Remus had also planned to stay. Everybody was looking at each other nervously. Harry had been in his room since breakfast and now he was eating his lunch calmly as if not had happened. "Harry, you are not to leave the house without an adult." Remus thought to get it over with." Excuse me Remus, but I believe I am legally already an adult." "Dumbledore has put wards around the house so that you can leave only with an adult and that too with a member of the order." Remus awaited Harry to go angry again and start yelling but nothing came.

Harry on the other hand was barely controlling his anger, another of the old man's mistakes. I'll see to that later, there is no point arguing right now. "okay" was all Harry said before once again isolating himself into the confines of his room. He had some serious thinking to do.


	5. Escape

_Okay so let me get this straight, Dumbledore has wards on the house to literally confine me, not that I have anywhere else to go but still, the thought of being detained in my own house…..damn! And then there are Ron and Hermione, some friends! They don't really understand me. Ron with his jealousy and Hermione with her respect for authority, I doubt I'd be able to tell them how I really feel like, I wish there was someone…..someone like Sirius. He's dead Damn it! move on. _Harry Potter was pacing furiously around in his room thinking those very thoughts.

Did Dumbledore actually think that Harry would forgive him for pulling such an act? Of course, he was the golden boy after all, with the purest heart, always ready to forgive.

Harry Potter knew not what to think, nor what to do, so he went with the only other option, sleep. He had a nightmare that need, but unlike his usual ones, this was based on the events of the day. With Dumbledore putting him in jail and Ron and Hermione shaking their heads as if he had done something bad, Harry woke from the dream almost ready to scream.

Harry Potter then made a decision. _I don't know when and I don't know how, but I am going to get out of here._

At breakfast the tension seemed to be mounting and mounting. Apparently, Ron and Hermione had been told by Mrs. Weasley to talk to Harry. "Harry why don't we visit the Black library, I've heard its very extensive." Ron made a face at that and provided an alternative "Or we could always play chess or exploding snap or something."

Seeing both of their eyes Harry found that they were both forced to talk to him and that was not how Harry had wanted. "No thanks but I'm not in the mood". At that point the bell rang.

"Who could it be at this time?" Mrs. Weasley got up and headed towards the front door, "Professor Snape! What a surprise, would you…er…care to join us for breakfast". Harry was hearing this from the kitchen and his heart was sinking fast.

Snape appeared in the kitchen doorway, "I need to speak with Potter." he spat and went into the living room to wait. Harry decided to keep the man waiting longer by eating more breakfast. "You shouldn't keep Professor Snape waiting dear" Mrs. Weasley said so Harry got up and after a glance at his friends who were looking at him with pity went to join Snape. _They actually think I fear the git._ Harry thought bitterly.

"Potter, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to continue with your occlumency lessons. And although I hate the lessons as much as you, we are to continue nonetheless." Snape said before Harry even got a chance to sit down.

"Okay Professor, I'll be there Thursday evenings in your office like before."

"You mistake me Potter, of course with a brain the size of yours I don't expect any better. You are to continue with your occlumency lessons in the summer I'll be here after every other day for your occlumency lessons, and as I am here already, I think we might as well start."

Harry was completely shocked by this but in no way prepared for what happened next. Snape waved his wand and all the doors shut and locked. Another wave and living room area was cleared of furniture. And finally he pointed his wand at Harry and yelled "_Legilimens"._

It was one of the most violent assaults Harry had ever experienced but he managed enough to pull out his wand and yell _"EXPELLIARMUS". _Snape was blasted backwards and landed on a sofa placed upright. His wand flew into the air and Harry caught it.

Harry then realized he consequences of his actions, he had done magic outside school. He seated himself on the floor waiting for the ministry owl to come with his expulsion letter. "Get up Potter and lets try again" Snape took his wand from the floor besides Harry.

"But I used magic…outside school". "Are you trying to be dumb Potter? Of course you can use magic outside school, you're emancipated, although you didn't seem to refrain from using it when you weren't."

That was news to Harry, he hadn't thought about it. So he hastily picked himself up and before he could pick his wand, he was assaulted by Snape's legilimency. Of course Harry ended up lying on the floor clutching his head. After several assaults Snape made sure that Harry couldn't get up before leaving the room in silence.

Harry lay there on the floor cursing Snape and Dumbledore both for this. He wasn't going to take any of this again. He was going to fight back next time. And thinking that thought, Harry fainted.

The sound of the door closing woke Harry up, he flung himself on his feet, wand in hand and looked about. He was in Sirius's room, it seemed that Mrs. Weasley had just dropped him off in the room left him there. Harry knew Mrs. Weasley wasn't usually like this and wondered what lies Dumbledore had told her.

Harry knew he wouldn't be able to take any more of this, he had to escape….tonight. Harry lay in bed formulating plans of his escape and found himself drifting into a dreamless sleep. Snape's legilimency had made him wary.

Harry awoke to find himself refreshed and hungry. Lunch was laid out on the bedside table so Harry guessed it must be past lunchtime. Harry ate the lunch once again back to planning his escape.

Tonight was an Order meeting, it seemed Dumbledore had finally decided to tell everyone about Harry's emancipation and the "extra" security for him. And after some snooping around, it was confirmed that this was going to be a full fledged meeting. Harry was hoping just that to formulate the final steps of his plan.

When the Order members started to arrive after Dinner, Harry was already in the living room. Maybe it was just his luck but Mundungus Fletcher, an important person for his plan to work was already sleep. Harry quickly muttered a sleepiness charm on Mundungus hoping that he would sleep through the meeting. And a small silencing charm enough for the voice to come through but not clearly made sure that he wouldn't hear anything.

The Order meeting went as well as Harry had hoped, with Mundungus sleeping through the meeting, and nobody finding him important enough to wake him up. As Mundungus walked out of the meeting room, Harry saw Mundungus putting his finger in his ear and twisting it while someone was trying to tell him what happened. Harry canceled the charm just as the other speaker finished.

"What?" Mundungus repeated. "Never mind" the other Order member went away shaking his head. Due to the large crowd in the room, anyone rarely noticed Harry's presence. Of course the repelling charms also helped. Harry quickly approached Mundungus.

"Hey Dung". "Oh hi 'arry, did'n see ya there." Harry quickly got to business. "Ok Dung, I know you don't like greetings and neither do I. I want to make a deal. I'll give you twenty galleons to allow me to floo with you to diagon alley, you see I need to buy some stuff. And since I don't want anyone to see me, I'll be wearing my invisibility cloak. Hopefully I'll be back by midnight and nobody will even notice."

"At night? Oh well, but make that twenty-five galleons, lets go." Mundungus knew that 25 galleons was well worth the trouble, if there was any. But as the boy said, it would run smooth, after all when he was fifteen, he also used to make late night trips, but to knockturn alley. Mundungus shook his head to clear childhood memories and focus on the task.

"Not now, let Moody go as he can see through my cloak. Dumbledore probably can but he has already left. And there goes Moody." Harry hurried upstairs, shrunk his trunk and broomstick, put them in his pocket and was back under the cloak in less than five minutes. He gave Mundungus a nudge in the back. "lets go" he whispered.

They appeared at the leaky cauldron. "I'll wait for you here Harry and make sure you come back before midnight." Mundungus said in a hoarse whisper. While Mundungus ordered a brand new firewhisky with the galleons Harry had gave him, Harry slipped out but not towards Diagon Alley, towards Muggle London.

The wind was blowing hard at night but Harry maneuvered his way on his firebolt perfectly, and the sensations of once again being free going through him. This would be the beginning of something new, something better. Unheard by anyone, Harry let out the first signs of laughter in many days.


End file.
